


Destiny

by JauneValeska



Category: Batman (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Near Future, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Rachel's  used to seeing past experiences based on proximity and physical contact. But for Jason the new Robin she only saw his fate.





	Destiny

For a couple seconds she expected to see a young Jason in her vision. To witness Batman recruiting a street kid to be his replacement child solider for his war on crime. But instead she witnessed Jason's future. 

He may only be a year old but it looked like he spent decades in hell and agony. Blood covered areas of his costume along with bruises and slashes. He looked broken instead of the cocky boy she heard call Robin bro. Blood stained objects littered the floor where he lay. He was restrained unable to even speak because of the agony. 

She could feel his acceptance of his own death. How pathetic and tired he felt after having a crowbar hit every rib and limb, a knife cutting into his neck making sure to miss every non-essential artery, and the regrets. 

She couldn't hear a word he mumbled while in pain. Even the small last breaths he took were too faint. She couldn't read his bloodstained lips but heard clearly the horrible ticking sound. 

All she tried to figure out was what was he saying? Was he saying sorry to Dick? Wishing he never became Batman? 

She had no idea what Jason said before the explosion. No idea who would kill the second Robin. Rachel could feel that this wasn't a possibility. This was meant to happen. Jason Todd was going to die young and horribly.


End file.
